Happy Mother's Day
by Firefly95
Summary: Firefly celebrates Mother's Day for the first time with her sparkmate Bumblebee and sparklings Firecracker, White Storm, and Bolt. sparkling cuteness! BumblebeeXFirefly


**Okay, so I wanted to write something for Mother's Day, but since I don't have any mother's in my story 'Love, Maybe', I decided to skip WAYYY ahead in the story to use future Firefly and Bumblebee and their triplets (and not give away any spoilers for 'Love, Maybe at the same time!')**

**Warnings:**** Bumblebee/Firefly, and sparkling cuteness**

**Characters/pairings:**** strong Bumblebee/Firefly, Firecracker, White Storm, Bolt**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Transformers Animated or its characters, just Firefly, Firecracker, White Storm, and Bolt.**

**--------------------------------------------------**

Happy Mother's Day

Firefly sighed contentedly as she leaned on the edge of her three sparkling's crib and lovingly stroked White Storm's navy blue helm. Today was Mother's Day and this was the first time it had passed and Firefly could actually celebrate it.

Against all odds, the triplets had been born without any complications and were very healthy. Firefly chuckled softly to herself; all of Cybertron's medics and scientists were still scratching their heads over the seemingly impossible birth of her triplets. Usually, when a spark split into three beings, not only didn't they survive, they usually killed the mother, and that in turn killed her sparkmate.

The scientist Perceptor and engineer Wheeljack and had even come to Earth demanding to run tests on her, Bumblebee, and the three triplets Firecracker, White Storm, and Bolt, to see if they had some sort of program or upgrade that allowed the birth of the three.

However, their tests had come up with nothing, and they had said that they were "just lucky", and Firefly and Bumblebee had been fine with "just lucky".

The door to the triplet's nursery opened silently and Bumblebee slid up behind Firefly and wrapped his arms around her and kissed the soft, pliable metal skin on her neck.

"Hey beautiful," he murmured in her audio affectionately, "how are our sparklings?"

She leaned back and rested her helm on his shoulder, "Mmm, fine," she said, "where have you been all day?"

"I had to go do something," he said, and slid his hands down to her hips, "but I'm back now."

She rolled her optics and said, "I can see that, smart aft."

"Hey now, no language in front of the sparklings," He chided her quietly and smirked at the look on her faceplates, "I'm just joking," He said, kissing her on the lips.

After a moment, he broke it to look down at his two sons and daughter. A swell of love and pride build up inside his spark and he said, "Nice work,"

Firefly looked up and said, "Hey now, all of that wasn't me, they're half you too."

He chuckled softly and said, "Yeah, I gave them their good looks."

Firefly rolled her optics and reached into the crib and picked up the femme, Firecracker. "Whatever you say 'Bee, whatever you say." She said

Bumblebee leaned over her shoulder and a smile broke out over his faceplates as the tiny femme opened her bright baby blue optics and cooed softly. Her big optics landed on her mother and she reached for her, clicking in a demanding way.

Firefly chuckled and lifted the femme up close to her face, smiling as tiny hands ran over her face.

Bumblebee heard more clicks and warbles and looked down to see White Storm and Bolt were now awake and watching them. He reached into the crib and picked up the two.

He then turned to face Firefly and said affectionately, "Looks like everyone's awake now,"

The femme pulled Firecracker away from her face and looked down at the two little mechs; Bolt chewed on his fist and cooed, while White Storm just quietly watched his brother.

Firecracker whirred and her brothers looked up at her, Bolt still with his fist in his mouth. The femme warbled something in sparkling talk and the little mechs looked up at their mother and held out their arms to her, wanting her to hold them as well.

Bumblebee handed the sparklings off to his sparkmate and she held White Storm and Firecracker in one arm and Bolt, the biggest sparkling, in the other arm. All three triplets cooed at her affectionately and curled up against her.

Bumblebee slid up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her against his body, whispering in her audio, "Happy Mother's Day, my love."

**--------------------------------------------------**

**Yep, Firefly is the first femme to ever give birth to healthy triplets.**

**Oh, also, if you want more information about the sparklings and what they look like just review and say so and I'll give you it.**


End file.
